Dorm 100
by BookwormBecca99
Summary: Clarke Griffin could hardly wait to have her own dorm room, that is, until she meets her roommate: Bellamy Blake.


**Hey guys! This is my first Bellarke ****fic, and kinda my first actual thing that I've been interested in continuing. So, that being said, I'm probably only gonna continue this if it gets good reviews, so please leave your thoughts! Thanks,**

**~BookwormBecca**

Chapter 1

Clarke could hardly wait to have her own dorm room. She had been ecstatic to learn that she was the only freshman at Weather University to have her very own room. The doors to the elevator slowly closed, and Clarke was the only one inside. Her belongings crowded around her and she was almost surprised that she had been able to carry it all into the building. In her right hand she held the paperwork that the dorm office had given her and in her left, the key to her room, 100. The doors were just about to shut when a hand blocked them. The person attached to the hand came into view and Clarke saw that it was a fairly attractive guy, with curly black hair and smoldering brown eyes. Who was she kidding, he was easily the hottest guy she'd seen on campus so far. She saw his gaze fall on all of her crap, and she attempted to scrunch some of it toward herself.

"Sorry I have so much crap," she apologized as the guy squeezed his way in. "I didn't want to take two trips." He smiled, proving to Clarke even more of his hotness. However, she wasn't sure the smile reached his eyes, which made Clarke wary.

"No worries. I was the same when I first moved in." He said without emotion. The doors closed and Clarke noticed the guy hadn't pushed a button. She assumed he was on the same floor as her. The elevator lurched as it began moving, and as fast as it has started, it stopped. The doors opened and the guy strode out, not even making a second glance back at Clarke. _Thanks for the help, jackass. _Clarke thought as she struggled to get all of her stuff out. She soon freed everything and looked for a signal of where her room was. The signs said that it would be down the hall on the right, so she scuffled in the same direction as the dude. She saw him pause to talk to a girl and rolled her eyes as she shuffled past him. _So much for being hot._ Finally, the room 100 came up. Clarke had to drop parts of her stuff to get her key situated, then, just as she was about to turn it, she heard a cough. She looked up to see Jerk-face-elevator-dude raising an eyebrow at her.

"I think you have the wrong room, Princess." He said, taking a condescending tone.

"Excuse me? Are you sure _you_ don't have the wrong room? This is my room, number 100, as it says on this key the dorm office gave me." She waved it in his face, then proceeded to continue what she was doing.

"That's impossible." The dude whispered. The door swung open and Clarke shuffled inside, only to find that there was already someone's stuff scattered everywhere. She swiveled around to stare at the guy in disbelief.

"Wait, is this your stuff?" She asked incredulously. The guy nodded, looking as shocked as she was. "We have to go to the office." She said, dropping all of her stuff and racing back out of the room. She heard the guy following closely behind her. They reached the elevator and hit the button, waiting anxiously for it to arrive. As soon as it did, they practically shoved their way forward, Clarke bruising her shoulder as the guy pushed her against the frame of the door, trying to get inside first. The button for ground floor was hit and the doors closed, leaving Clarke huffing and puffing and the guy silently fuming. The doors opened again and Clarke beat the guy to getting out and raced back down to the office. She reached the window first, the guy seconds after, and dinged the bell, as no one was sitting nearby. An employee rushed out of a room and held up a finger, telling them to wait. She was talking avidly on the phone and sat down. She pushed a piece of paper toward them with the words "Dorm Grievance Application" printed across the top. Clarke shook her head and pushed it back. The lady looked confused. She pushed the mouthpiece back to block the sound and said quietly,

"If you have a problem with your dorm room, you have to fill out this paper." Then she went back to talking, pushing it toward Clarke again. Clarke rolled her eyes and grabbed a pen. She wrote across the whole paper: We're not supposed to be roommates! She showed the lady, who's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She quickly said, "I'll call you back." To the person on the other end, then hung up. "What are your names?" She asked, grabbing a sticky note and a pen.

"Clarke Griffin." Clarke said, just as the guy said,

"Bellamy Blake." The lady looked up.

"One more time, but one at a time, please." The guy sighed in clear frustration.

"Bellamy Blake," he said, crossing his arms.

"Clarke Griffin." Clarke said, rolling her eyes at the guy- Bellamy. The lady nodded, then said,

"Let me go search up your files and I'll find out what's wrong." She started to get up, but Bellamy stopped her by saying,

"We know what's wrong! She got put into _my_ room! I was supposed to be alone this year." The lady looked unperturbed and continued to the computer in what Clarke assumed to be her office.

"Are you absolutely sure that I got put into _your_ room? I may be wrong, but I'm pretty sure the first floor was a girls' floor." She said, annoyed. All she wanted was to get her stuff unpacked and enjoy a nice day of drawing before the chaos of college started. Bellamy sneered at her.

"Then you're wrong. The floors are co-ed, Princess. Just not the rooms." Clarke narrowed her eyes at the nickname. She hated that people always assumed she was some rich goody-goody just by the way she looked. Her mom was a doctor, so the rich thing wasn't exactly untrue, but she hated stereotyping. The lady returned just as Clarke was going to make a retort.

"It seems there was a problem with your rooming assignments," She said, flipping through some papers.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." Bellamy said. The lady ignored him, as well as Clarke did. She found a paper that Clarke could see her name on.

"It says here that you originally had no roommate, but a student named Octavia Blake needed a room, so she was assigned to room with you." Bellamy cursed.

"They switched me and my sister up! Is there any way we can change this? Where is she supposed to live?" He demanded. The lady looked calmly up at him.

"One moment, sir, I already have that information. She was set up in Hebron dorm, across the street. It seems she is having similar problems as you two." The lady said.

"Can we switch roommates? Hers come here and this one go there?" Bellamy asked. Clarke huffed, offended.

"This one has a name, jackass, and it's Clarke. Now, is there any possible way we could do that?" She directed the last statement at the lady, who shuffled through more papers.

"The four of you have already deposited the rent. It cannot be refunded. I am sorry, but until next semester, you will have to work with these arrangements. Normally I would do anything to separate a co-ed room, but i already tried. The other dorm is pretty strict in its ways, even if it breaks a pretty important rule." The lady explained. Bellamy cursed. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the help." She said as calmly as she could. Then she turned and stalked away towards the stairs, not wanting to spend another second with the guy. How could she spend a whole half-year living with this asshole? She'd rather spend it with his sister, who seemed better than he was. She wanted to call Raven or her mom or someone, but they were all busy themselves. Raven was probably working on some robot in the engineering school and Clarke knew her mom was working. She groaned in frustration as she hit her floor. She saw Bellamy punch the door as he went inside their room and she quickly followed. "Okay, jackass," she said, putting her hands on her hips as she glared down at him on his bed with his face in his hands.

"What, Princess?" He grumbled.

"Rules. Luckily, I happen to have a shower curtain rod and two curtains to hang down the middle of the room. That way we don't have to look at each other 24/7."

"Thank god for that." He mumbled under his breath. Clarke ignored that.

"Now, rules. No entering the other persons space unless given permission to do so. I don't know, nor do I care what you do in your free time, but if I'm here, there will be no girls, no drinking, no smoking, none of that in this room. Even if I'm not here, I'd prefer it if there wasn't any smoking or drinking or anything of the sort in here. That's all I have. Any rules you want to lay down?" Bellamy looked up and glared at her.

"Stay out of my way, don't talk to me, and leave me alone." Clarke rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Fair enough. Are you gonna help with the curtain or am I gonna do it myself?" She asked, pulling it out of its box. He just rolled over on his bed and plugged headphones in, cranking up the volume until Clarke was sure he'd burst his eardrums. She groaned. How was she going to deal with this for 6 months?


End file.
